último día de clases
by Sally702
Summary: Es el ultimo dia de clases, y gracias a sakura, todos podrán pasar una vacaciones realmente geniales con amigos
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer Fic, por hay no es muy bueno como los que ustedes hayan leído pero bueno, le pondré todo mi trabajo y entusiasmo.**

**Espero poder subir un nuevo fic cada domingo porque empecé el secundario y casi no tengo tiempo para estar en la compu, tareas, trabajos, etc.**

**Aviso:**** Los personajes, no son ninjas, solo son estudiantes de secundario comunes y corrientes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Último día de clases.

Eran las 12:55 del mediodía, faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que sonara la campana de salida, pero esta vez, mañana no tendrían clases, ni pasado mañana, ni tampoco dentro de un mes ni dentro de dos meses, porque comenzaban las vacaciones de verano.

Uzumaki Naruto, un chico rubio de ojos celestes se encontraba sentado en el fondo del todo con su amigo Sasuke Uchiha, un muchacho de ojos oscuros y cabello oscuro. El rubio desesperado porque sonara la campana, enloqueció.

-¿¡POR QUÉ ESA MALDITA CAMPANA NO SUENA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!?

-¡Cállate idiota!-. Le dijo Sasuke algo enfadado.

-¡Vamos Sasuke!, tú también deseas que suene la campana para poder salir a besar a tu novia Sakura.- Dijo Naruto mientras señalaba a la pelirrosa.

-¡TE VOY A…-. Uchiha fue detenido con su puño enfrente de la cara de Naruto por el profesor Kakashi Hatake.

-Sasuke, estuvimos hablando de estos comportamientos. Y tu Naruto debería castigarte pero solo faltan dos minutos de clases y creo que no valdrá la pena. Dijo Kakashi mientras aún tenía sujeto a Sasuke.

Naruto al oír que no lo castigarían, se relajó, pero su relajamiento no duraría mucho tiempo.

-Pero aún así te castigaré. Como castigo Naruto, tendrás sólo un minuto para limpiar ambos pizarrones, si no los limpias, mañana vendrás y limpiarás todo el gimnasio-. Dijo Kakashi mintras le daba los borradores a Naruto.

-Pero, pero profesor Kakashi…-.

-Lo siento es eso o mañana venir a limpiar el gimnasio, y será mejor que te apresures, sólo te quedan 45 segundos.

Naruto tomó el borrador lo más rápido que pudo y empezó a borrar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Faltan sólo 15 segundos-.

Naruto, empezó a borrar más fuerte y cada vez aumentaba su velocidad, hasta que lo logró con sólo tres segundos restantes.

RIN RING. Sonó la campana de salida, todos salieron rápido pero sin antes desearles unas felices vacaciones a Hatake.

Una vez ya fuera de la escuela, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Matsuri y Gara estaban hablando sobre que harían o tenían planeado para sus vacaciones.

-Sasuke Sakura, ¿Qué tienen planeado para estas vacaciones?- Preguntó una rubia de ojos celestes, era Ino Yamanaka.

-Bueno, Sasuke y yo estuvimos pensando en pasar unos días en la casa de mi tía, en la playa. Ella no estará así que le pegunté si podríamos ir la próxima semana. Ahora que lo pienso, mi tía tiene una casa grande, con seis dormitorios, y un comedor gigante, además recuerdo que ella me dijo que podía invitar a las perdonas que yo quisiera, así que ¿Quieren venir de vacaciones con nosotros?- Pregunto Sakura mientras los miraba a todos.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron todos mientras sonreían.

-Perfecto. Cuando llegue a casa, le pediré a mi padre si me presta su camioneta para seis personas-.

En un momento Hinata, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran más de la una y media del mediodía.

-Ups, esto no es bueno, Neji tendemos que irnos ya, porque mi padre nos matará si no llegamos a casa dentro de veinte minutos-. Decía la Hyuga mientras se echaba a correr, pero antes le dio un beso en los labios a su novio Naruto.

-Nos vemos mañana amor-. Le contesto.

-Adiós chicos-. Dijeron los primos apurados.

-Adiós-. Le respondieron todos al unísono.

Mientras corrían lo más rápido que podían Neji le pregunta a su prima algo.

-Prima, no me molesta que salgas con Naruto, pero ¿tienes que besarlo en frente de mí?

-Jaja, primo supongo que cuando seas el novio de Tenten, ya no me preguntarás esas cosas-.

Neji se sonrojó y se puso algo nervioso. –Hinata, son puras tonterías de lo que hablas, además, a mi ni me gusta Tenten-.

-Claro primo, claro-. Dijo Hinata con algo de sarcasmo, perdón con mucho sarcasmo.

Una vez que llegaron a su casa, entraron lo más rápido posible para que nadie se diera cuenta que habían llegado tarde. Por suerte no había nadie en la casa, el padre de Hinata salía a sus reuniones y generalmente volvía una hora antes que ellos pero esta vez no.

-Que suerte prima-. Dijo Neji ya relajado.

-Si la verdad-. Suspiró con tranquilidad Hinata.

Mientras tanto en una cafetería.

-Sasuke, amor, ¿estas de acuerdo con que vallan nuestros amigos?-. Preguntó Sakura algo preocupada porque su novio no había dicho ni una palabra en todo ese tiempo.

-Si-. Respondió Sasuke, pero con un sí no muy convincente.

-¿A caso no quieres que ellos vallan?

-Si, quiero pero, sería algo imposible llevarnos bien. Además no creo que pueda estar por cuatro horas manejando con Naruto en la camioneta-.

-Sasuke, todo saldrá bien. Y si quieres lo podemos sentar atrás con Hinata-. Dijo Sakura mintras se acercaba a besar a su novio, para convencerlo mejor.

-Esta bien, pero deberás darme otro beso si quieres convencerme mejor-. Dijo el Uchiha mientras no paraba de mirar los ojos verdes de la chica.

Sakura se volvió a acercar y lo beso con ternura y cariño.

Justo en ese momento, pasaban caminado Shikamaru y Temari agarrados fuertemente de la mano.

-Oye hermosa problemática, ¿esos no son Sakura y Sasuke que se están besando? Preguntó Shikamaru mientras miraba a la ventana de la cafetería.

-Si, jamás vi a Sakura besar así a Sasuke, y mucho menos en público-.

-Tema, sabes que así tu me besas siempre- Dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a ella.

Temari se sonrojó algo por lo apenada que estaba y miró para el suelo.

-Pero me encanta esa forma con la que me besas-. Dijo Shikamaru y la beso.

Provocando que esta respondiera con uno de esos besos.

Luego de separarse, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa del chico para almorzar juntos.

Kiba e Ino, estaban sentados en el parque tomando una helado y teniendo las manos entrelazadas.

-Kiba, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a la casa de la tía de Sakura?-.

-Claro, ¿Por qué preguntas eso princesa?-.

-No lo sé, quiero ir y quiero pasar estas vacaciones contigo, la persona que más amo, y con mis amigos, pero, no lo sé-.

-Ino, ya sé que te preocupa de que pueda golpear a Naruto por sus idioteces que hace siempre pero trataré de esta vez no hacerlo, te lo prometo-.

-Gracias Kiba-. Le dijo Ino y lo besó.

-¿Chocolate? ¿Verdad?-. Pregunto Kiba para saber el sabor de helado de su novia.

-Siempre aciertas conmigo-. Y lo volvió a besar.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como ya aclaré, este es mi primer fic, así que no se muy bien lo que les pareció.**

**Manden reviews con ideas, consejos, quejas, etc.**

**Bueno mejor me voy a dormir porque son las 4 de la mañana y mis ojitos no dan más.**

**Nos leemos el próximo domingo (eso espero).**

**Me despido Bye!**


	2. Primer mañana de vacaciones en Konoha

**¡Hola!, bueno es el segundo fic que hago, estoy tratando de que sean buenos así que tengo mucho por delante. Como ya les dije, entre al secundario y no creo que todos los días pueda publicar, pero trataré.**

**Aviso:**** Los personajes son sólo estudiantes de secundario comunes y corrientes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Primer mañana de vacaciones en Konoha.

Era viernes por la mañana, todos ya estaban despiertos en Konoha para salir a trabajar, o para realizar las compras pero no para ir a la escuela, ya que eran vacaciones de verano.

Sakura Haruno se encontraba sentada en una silla de la cocina desayunando un café con tostadas.

-Buenos días princesa-. Dijo un hombre, el padre de Sakura.

-Buenos días papá. Papi quiero hacerte una pregunta-. Dijo Haruno con una voz algo tímida debido a que no tenia idea de la respuesta de su padre.

-Si Sakura, dime-.

-Es que… es que necesito que me prestes tu camioneta por una semana para poder ir a la casa de mi tía-.

-¡QUÉ! ¿A caso no irían únicamente Sasuke y tú?-. Dijo el padre de Sakura algo enojado.

-Si, bueno en un principio iba a ser así pero como la tía me dejo invitar a mas personas, pensé en invitar a todos mis amigos-. Dijo Sakura mientras revolvía su taza de café.

-Hija, si yo te la presto, ¿quién manejará?-. Pregunto el padre algo convencido.

-Bueno, manejaría Sasuke, él ya tiene su permiso y además maneja muy bien-.

-¿Prometes que manejará Sasuke y que Naruto no se acercará al volante?-. Dijo su papá mirando fijamente a Sakura.

-Si, te lo prometo-. Afirmó Sakura y luego sonrió.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que la rallen, ni la aboyen, ni la ensucien por dentro, ¿está claro?-. Dijo su papá con las llaves en la mano.

-Claro-.

-Aquí tienes las llaves-. Dijo el padre dándole sus llaves en la mano a su hija.

-Gracias-. Sakura se levantó para abrazar a su padre.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Hyuga.

-¡NO!-. Gritó Hiashi Hyuga

-Pero padre ¿por qué no?-. Dijo Hinata.

-Porque no-. Respondió su padre.

-Tío con todo respeto que usted se merece, déjenos ir todos nuestros amigos irán-. Dijo Neji mirándolo.

-Eso no me importa. Aquí termina nuestra discusión-. Hiashi se levanta del sofá y se marcha para su trabajo.

-Esto no es justo primo-. Dijo Hinata algo triste.

-Si, lo sé prima. Tengo una idea-.

-¡Dime primo!-. Hinata estaba algo feliz, su primo siempre tenia grandes ideas, por algo lo llamaban genio.

-Hay que estar en la casa de Sakura el lunes a las seis de la mañana verdad ¿Verdad?-.

-Si, así es primo-.

-Bien déjame hacer una llamada-. Neji agarra su celular y marca el número de Tenten.

-¿Hola?-. Dijo Tenten algo dormida.

-Hola Tenten, soy Neji, ¿estabas durmiendo?-.

Tenten al escuchar que era Neji, se sonrojó. –No, no lo estaba-. Mintió. -¿Qué pasa?-.

-Necesito pedirte un favor muy grande-.

-Dime-.

-Mi tío no nos deja ir a Hinata ni a mí a la playa, entonces se me ocurrió la idea de escaparnos cuando ya todos estén dormidos, pero necesitamos un lugar en donde pasar la noche, así que ¿Podríamos quedarnos en tu casa?-. Dijo Neji.

Tenten se alegro que por una noche Neji, pasaría una noche en su casa. -¡Claro!, puedes venir… perdón ambos pueden venir, los estaré esperando-.

-Gracias Tenten, gracias-. Le agradeció Neji con un tono feliz.

-No hay de qué, adiós-.

-Adiós-. Neji cuelga.

-¿Escaparnos estás seguro?-. Lo miró su prima con cara de preocupación.

-Esto es así, siempre las luces deben estar apagadas a las diez de la noche, entonces cuando ya todos estén dormidos, a la media noche nos escapamos por la ventana de mi cuarto que esta más cerca a la salida y es menos alta que la de tu habitación-.

-Primo tú eres un GENIO-. Sonrió feliz muy feliz Hinata. –Pero si mi padre se entera, ¿no nos irá a buscar?-. Pregunto la Hyuga.

-Yo no le eh dicho donde queda la playa, ¿y tú?-.

-Tampoco-.

-Entonces no sabrá donde estamos, lo que sí habrá que enfrentar las consecuencias cuando volvamos-.

-No importa-. Hinata estaba feliz por poder ir. –Espera primo, yo creo que me quedaré con Naruto esa noche, debo preguntarle, pero supongo que me dirá que si.

-Prima no me dejes solo, me pongo nervioso cuando estoy solo con Tenten, tú lo sabes.

-Lo lamento primo, pero no siempre podré ayudarte con Tenten, deberás intentarlo tú solo.

-Gracias prima por tu ayuda-. Dijo Neji sarcásticamente.

Tenten estaba súper feliz, al fin estaría con Neji.

-Tenten tienes demasiada suerte-. Pensaba ella mientras preparaba su té. –Cierto, debo saber donde dormirán ellos y donde dormiré yo. Ya sé, Hinata dormirá en mi cuarto, conmigo y Neji dormirá en el otro cuarto abajo, perfecto lo solucioné-.

Ella cada vez que recordaba que Neji estaría por una noche en su casa se sonrojaba y su corazón latía muy fuerte.

DING DONG. Suena el timbre de la casa de los Nara.

-Hola problemática-. Dijo Shikamaru feliz de ver a su novia.

-Hola vago-. Le dice Temari, mientras lo saludaba con un beso en los labios.

-Hola Temari, buenos días-. Le dice la madre de Shikamaru.

-Buenos días Yoshino-. Le responde la rubia.

-¿No quieres pasar a desayunar?-. Pregunta Yoshino.

-Le agradezco pero no. Vengo a preguntarle algo a Shikamaru-.

-Bueno será mejor que los deje solos-. Yoshino se va dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué sucede Tema?-.

-Nada, es que por esta única ves pensé en invitarte a desayunar. Pero solo por esta vez-. Le dijo Temari mientras tenia sus manos sobre la nuca del chico.

-Iré, pero con una condición-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-Yo pagaré. Tu siempre dices que una dama nunca debe dejar que ella pague-. L respondió Shikamaru sujetándola de su cintura.

-Como tú quieras vago-. Le dijo Temari y lo besó. -¿Vamos?-.

-Claro, pero déjame cambiarme, aún estoy con mi piyama-.

-Te espero aquí-.

Cuando Shikamaru ya estaba listo, se acordó de la razón por la cual ella lo había invitado, era su aniversario, ya llevaban un año juntos, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡No diablos, olvide nuestro aniversario! Ya se-. Shikamaru fue hasta su cuarto y agarró todo su dinero para poder comprarle algo. Y salió.

-¿Estas listo?-.

-Si pero antes de ir a desayunar, tengo que hacer algo-.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto Temari.

-Espera-. Le respondió él con un tono medio misterioso.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, Shikamaru decidió pasar por una joyería y entrar.

-Buenos días jovencito, buenos días jovencita, ¿en qué los puedo ayudar?-. Preguntó el dueño de la tienda, un hombre mayor.

-Necesito un brazalete para la dama-. Dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba a su novia.

El dueño fue a una repisa y trajo unas cajitas de colores que tenían hermosos brazaletes. Mostró uno por uno.

A Shikamaru le gustaron todos, pero en un momento vio uno que le encantó. Era de oro, tenía corazones y algunos diamantes pequeños. Era hermoso.

-Señor, llevaré este de aquí-. Dijo él mientras señalaba el brazalete.

El dueño le dio el brazalete, el chico lo pagó y ambos salieron de la tienda.

-Feliz aniversario problemática-. Dijo Shikamaru mientras le ponía el brazalete.

-Vago lo recordaste-. Temari estaba feliz porque su novio lo recordara, que decidió besarlo. Pero no un beso cualquiera, sino de uno de esos especiales, que demuestran todo lo que sientes hacia esa persona.

Ambos tuvieron que separase por falta de aire y se fueron a desayunar a la cafetería que a ellos siempre les gustaba.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Matsuri.

-Gaara, Gaara, amor despierta, esta el desayuno listo-. Matsuri trataba de despertar a su novio haciéndole mimos en la cara, pero aún así no despertaba. –Gaara, vamos despierta-. Matsuri al ver que Gaara no despertaba decidió darle un suave beso en sus labios. Provocando que este despertara.

-Sabes que siempre me gusta despertar con uno de tus besos-. Sonrió Gaara.

Matsuri sonrió y se sentó a un costado de él para seguir besándolo.

Luego de minutos de estar besándose, Matsuri recordó el desayuno. –Vamos amor que debemos desayunar y comenzar el día-.

Ambos fueron al comedor y tomaron su café con un pastel de frutilla y chocolate.

-Matsu, ¿estas contenta?-. Le pregunto Gaara mientras extendía su mano para agarrar la de ella.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque podremos pasar unas vacaciones con nuestros amigos-. Le respondió Gaara entrelazando su mano con la de ella.

-Estoy muy feliz por eso, y no solo por pasarla con amigos sino también por pasarla con alguien que yo amo mucho-.

-¿Quién?-. Preguntó Gaara algo celoso.

-Ash, tu bonito-.

-Ya sabía eso pero solo quería escucharte decir que me amas-. Sonrió Gaara mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Matsuri se sonrojó al escuchar lo que su novio le había dicho-. Sabes Gaara que eres la única persona que más amo en todo el planeta-.

Gaara se levanto de su silla, fue por detrás de Matsuri, la abrazó y le dio un suave beso primero en la mejilla y después en os labios provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Te amo Matsuri-.

-Yo te amo más Gaara-.

RING RING- RING RING. El timbre sonaba en la casa de Naruto pero no salía a la puerta.

Hinata estaba tocando el timbre de la casa de su novio pero no salía a abrir. –Seguro que sigue durmiendo-. Pensó ella. –Mejor volveré más tarde-. Hinata se dio media vuelta para irse y escucho la puerta que se abría.

-Hina espera-. Le dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Ella se sonrojó y agarró fuertemente las manos de él con las de ella.

-Quieres pasar a desayunar-. Le preguntó él al oído.

- C... claro Naruto-. Tartamudeo Hinata.

-Ven pasa-. El muchacho la agarró de las manos y la llevó a dentro de su casa. -¿Quieres café, un té, un café con leche?-

-Am café por favor-. Dijo la chica algo tímida.

-Amor, no tienes que pedirme por favor, soy tu novio, trátame como quieras-. Sonrió Naruto mientras hacia el café para ambos y unas tostadas con jalea.

-Claro-.

-Hina ¿Le preguntaste a tu padre sobre si te deja ir a la playa?-.

-Bueno, Naruto a eso venía. Es que Neji y yo le preguntamos a mi padre y no nos dejó. Pero mi primo tuvo la idea de escaparnos. Él pasará la noche con Tenten, yo también iba a hacerlo, pero creo que es a mejor oportunidad para que Neji se le declare si yo no estoy con ellos. Así Naruto, ¿podría pasar la noche contigo?-.

-Como tú digas hermosa-.

-Gracias amor-. Hinata se le acerca a Naruto y le da un dulce beso lo cual provoca que él se sonrojara y respondiera gustosamente

**Bien aquí termina por hoy porque mañana tengo secu y me tengo que levantar a las seis de la mañana (Bueee creo que voy a llegar tarde)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero reviews con lo que quieran, consejos, opiniones, quejas con lo que quieran.**

**Nos leemos cuando podamos.**

**Casi me olvido, voy a tratar de subir un nuevo fic cada día o cada dos, (Espero)**

**Mejor me voy porque no me voy a levantar mañana Byee **


	3. El día del viaje

**Hola! Por fin puedo escribir un poco antes de irme al secu.**

**Bueno este es el tercer fic y aún estoy tratando de entender como funciona correctamente la página.**

**Aviso:**** Los personajes son solo estudiantes de secundario comunes y corrientes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

El día del viaje.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que comenzaron las vacaciones, y era el día en el que todos se irían de vacaciones juntos. Eran las 5:55 de la madrugada, hacía algo de frío aunque sea verano.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?-. Pregunto algo enojada una pelirrosa.

-Tranquila amor, todo va a salir bien, además tú me dijiste que todo iba a salir bien-. Dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un abrazo.

-¡Ahí vienen¡-. Exclamó con alegría Ino.

-¡ESPEREN!-. Gritaron Neji y Tenten mientras corrían lo más rápido que podían.

-Primo, ¿por qué se tardaron tanto en venir?-. Pregunto Hinata mirándolo con cara de picara.

-Bueno… prima…-. Neji no quería darle la verdadera explicación de por la cual habían llegado tarde. –Bueno prima es que nos quedamos dormidos-.

-¿Estás seguro primo?-. Pregunto Hinata mientras miraba a Tenten.

-Si, muy seguro-.

-Entonces dime la razón por la cual tú y Tenten están agarrados de la mano-.

Cuando Hinata preguntó, todos miraron y se dieron cuenta de que estaban agarrados de la mano.

Neji y Tenten se separaron rápidamente para que nadie sospecharan.

-Hinata, no estabamos agarrados de la mano-. Dijo Tenten algo sonrojada.

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que empecemos a cargar la camioneta, si queremos llegar antes de la tarde para poder pasear-. Dijo Sakura mientras abría la camioneta.

-Yo pido adelante-. Dijo Naruto subiéndose a la camioneta.

-Ni lo pienses Naruto, tú irás atrás-. Le dijo Sakura mientas lo bajaba de un golpe.

-Pero Sakura, ¿por qué no?-. Preguntó Naruto mientras se tocaba la cabeza en donde Haruno lo había golpeado.

-Porque no quiero tener ningún accidente y pasar las vacaciones en el hospital. Además, le prometí a mi padre y Sasuke, que no te acercarías al volante-.

-Y si no voy adelante, ¿dónde iré?-. Preguntó el rubio algo confundido.

-Bueno, la camioneta de mi padre es más como una casa rodante pequeña, la usábamos para ir de campamento. Bueno yo iré con Sasuke adelante y ustedes irán atrás. ¿De acuerdo Naruto?-.

-Si-. Dijo Naruto algo enojado al saber que Sasuke manejaría.

-Listo Sakura, ya está todo cargado-. Dijo Kiba.

-Perfecto. Vamos suban todos que tenemos un largo camino-. Indicó la pelirrosa.

Apenas llevaban media hora de viaje, y ya Naruto había provocado algunos desastres. Como derramar una bebida en los pantalones de Shikamaru, chocarse con Ino mientras ella estaba con su delineador, provocando que tenga un rayón negro en medio de su cara, y aplastar a Hinata cuando trataba sentarse a su lado.

Luego de que Sasuke manejara por una hora y media hubo un problema.

-Amor, tenemos un problema-. Dijo Sasuke algo preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Pregunta Sakura.

-Nos quedamos sin combustible-.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-. Se alteraron todos.

-Esperen, déjenme revisar el mapa para ver donde queda la próxima estación de combustible-. Dijo Sakura tratando de aliviarlos.

-¿Cuántos kilómetros son, Sakura?-. Pregunta Temari mientras se acercaba a ver el mapa.

-Bueno, según esto, dice que la estación de combustible más cercana está a uso 30 kilómetros de aquí-. Respondió Sakura.

-Un momento 30 kilómetros son…-. Naruto trataba de saber cuantas cuadras eran, pero no tenía ni la menor idea.

-Son trescientas cuadras, idiota-. Le dijo Sasuke.

-Pues si yo soy un idiota, tú eres un tarado-. Le dice Naruto.

-Juro que te voy a mat…-. Sasuke es detenido por la voz de su novia.

-¡Basta!, pelear no hará que el tanque de combustible esté cargado. Así que ahora, muchachos, empujen la camioneta a un costado del camino, mientras hacen eso, nosotras caminaremos hasta la estación de combustible-.

Todos empezaron a trabajar. Los chicos empezaron a empujar la camioneta hacia un costado del camino y las chicas fueron buscar combustible.

Luego de que pasara una hora y media, las muchachas volvieron con dos bidones de combustible. Temari, llevaba cargada a Hinata en su espalda. Naruto al ver a su novia así, corrió lo más rápido posible para saber que había sucedido.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Hinata?-. El rubio estaba desesperado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Fui una tonta y me torcí el tobillo, no es nada estoy bien-. Hinata se baja de la espalda de Temari y realiza un intento para caminar, pero rápidamente cae en los brazos de Naruto, provocando que se sonrojaran ambos.

-Ven Hina, déjame ayudarte-. Naruto carga a Hinata en su espalda y la lleva dentro de la camioneta, logrando sentarla en el pequeño sofá.

Sasuke cargó el combustible con la ayuda de Gaara y subieron para poder continuar viajando.

Ino se acerca a Hinata para revisarla.

-A ver Naruto, déjame-. Lo empuja a Naruto. –Matsuri, necesito que me traigas un hielo, Temari tráeme una toalla húmeda y Tenten, algo para que Hinata pueda apretar-. Dijo Ino.

Las tres llevaron lo que Ino les había pedido.

-Muy bien Hinata, ponte hielo por unos diez minutos-.

Pasaron diez minutos, Ino se acercó a Hinata para ver como tenía su tobillo.

-Hinata, déjame ver el tobillo-. Hinata corre el hielo.

-Bueno, a la cuenta de tres, aprietas muy fuerte el osito que trajo Tenten, ¿De acuerdo?-. Pregunta Yamanaka.

-Si.

-Lista, 1, 2, 3-. Ino le dobla el pie para el lado contrario del cual se lo había torcido-.

-Hinata, pega un pequeño grito debido al dolor, pero luego es detenido por la toalla húmeda y el hielo-.

-Listo, ya está ahora ten, toma una pastilla de esta que te aliviará el dolor para cuando tengas que caminar-. Le dice Ino mientras le daba unas pastillas blancas.

Hinata perdía unas cuantas lágrimas por el dolor que su pie le provocaba. Naruto se sienta a su lado y la abraza fuertemente para consolarla.

Sasuke manejó las horas que quedaban, y finalmente llegaron a la casa de la tía de Sakura a las 14:30 de la tarde. Todos bajaron. La pelirrosa abrió la puerta de entrada. Era gigante la casa. Tenía largos pasillos, un comedor gigante, una cocina enorme, seis habitaciones, y cuatro baños.

-Wow-. Exclamó Matsuri. –Es muy linda-.

-Gracias. Por cierto, deberemos dormir dos personas en cada cuarto-. Dijo Sakura. –Sasuke y yo hemos acordado compartir un cuarto-.

-Hina, ¿compartes habitación conmigo?-. Preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja.

-Am…am, claro-. Sonrió Hinata

-Bueno, yo compartiré habitación con Shikamaru-. Dijo Temari mientras lo abrazaba.

-Matsuri y yo dormiremos en otro cuarto-. Dijo el pelirrojo Gaara.

-Bueno, ya que todos compartirán habitación, ¿princesa?-. Pregunta Kiba hacia Ino mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-Jaja, claro mi amor-. Dijo Ino devolviéndole el beso.

Todos dormirían con sus respectivas parejas, pero faltaban Tenten y Neji.

-Tenten, dormirás con Neji ¿cierto?-. Pregunta Ino.

-¿Qué?-. Se sonroja algo Tenten.

-Bueno, digo, como son dos personas por cuarto y solo hay un cuarto disponible…-.

-Tenten, si te molesta compartir habitación conmigo, yo puedo dormir en el sofá de sala-.

Tenten deseaba con muchas ansias, compartir habitación con Neji. –No, esta bien, Neji y yo compartiremos habitación-. Tenten miró al Hyuga con una sonrisita, y el le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-Bueno, será mejor llevar las valijas y así podremos ir a la playa-. Dijo Sakura caminando por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo.

-Si-. Respondieron todos.

Tenten y Neji, se encontraban ya en su habitación, uno sentado al lado del otro.

-Disimulaste bien-. Dice Neji.

-Gracias-. Agradeció Tenten algo desanimada.

-Quieres decirlo ¿Verdad?-.

-Si. Neji, quiero gritárselo al mundo entero que te amo y que somos novios, pero tengo miedo…-. Tenten paró de hablar.

-¿A que le temes?-.

-Tengo miedo que tu tío lo descubra y que nos separe. Yo no quiero dejar de verte-. A Tenten se le van cayendo las lágrimas una por una.

Neji las seca con sus dedos y la mira a los ojos. –Tenten, aunque mi tío me lleve hasta el otro extremo del mundo para alejarme de ti, recorreré el océano entero para poder estar a tu lado-.

Tenten empezó de nuevo a derramar sus lágrimas.

-No llores-.

-Neji, no lloro por tristeza, lloro porque te amo, y tu demuestras que en verdad valgo algo para ti-.

-Tenten, tu vales más que mi vida entera-. El muchacho se acerca al rostro de su novia y la besa lenta y apasionadamente.

**Aquí termina este capítulo, a mi mucho no me gusto como me quedó, pero trataré que el próximo sea mejor.**

**Manden reviews, con lo que quieran, consejos, pedidos, criticas, lo que quieran.**

**Creo que el próximo capitulo va a ser algo romántico, porque últimamente tengo a alguien en la cabeza y no me lo puedo sacar (sentimientos no interfieran u.u).**

**Bien, me despido Byee.**


	4. Un día en la playa

**Hola, al fin puedo escribir algo.**

**En el capítulo anterior, dije que este iba a ser algo romántico, bueno, este capítulo no lo será pero tengan en cuenta que habrá un capítulo dedicado a las parejas.**

**Aviso:**** Los personajes son solo estudiantes de secundaria comunes y corrientes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Un día en la playa.

Neji y Tenten se hallaban en su cuarto, besándose. Se abre la puerta.

-Oye Tenten me prestarías, ¡WOW!-. Ino queda paralizada al ver que ellos dos estaban besándose, y si que lo estaban.

Neji y Tenten rápidamente se separan pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ino ya los había visto. La castaña toma a la rubia de un brazo y la entra en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¿QUÉ NO SABES TOCAR?-. Pregunto Neji enojado.

-Lo siento, es que creí que no estaban haciendo tal cosa-. Se disculpa Ino. -¿Por qué no nos dijeron que ustedes estaban juntos?-.

-Es que… es que no queríamos que nadie se enterara, porque si el tío de Neji supiera que somos novios, nos alejará o por lo menos lo intentará-. Respondió Tenten con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Ino se pone algo triste, al saber que probablemente Hiashi los separaría si descubriera su secreto, así que decidió prometerles algo.

-Perdón, no diré nada, se los prometo-. Prometió la rubia levantando su mano derecha.

-Gracias-. Dijo Tenten y la abrazó.

-Gracias Ino-. Dijo Neji.

-Bueno será mejor que me va… cierto casi me olvido a que vine. Iremos a la playa, me prestarías tu cepillo de cabello, es que no encuentro el mío-.

-Si, aquí tienes-. Tenten le da su cepillo.

-¿Ustedes no vienen con nosotros?-. Pregunto Ino.

-Ah… ah ¿Qué dices amor, vamos?-. Le preguntó Tenten a Neji y lo miró a los ojos.

-De acuerdo-.

-Espérennos que ya vamos-. Dijo Tenten y abrió su maleta con toda su ropa.

-Ok-. Ino salió del cuarto y les avisó a los demás que Neji y Tenten irían.

-Neji-.

-Si Tenten-.

-¿te gusta este traje de baño?-. Preguntó Tenten mientras lo miraba con cara de picara.

-No lo sé, creo que deberías probártelo-.

-Ya Neji, ¿acaso te contagió Kiba?-. Pregunta Tenten con cara de confundida.

-¿Qué no puedo ver a mi novia en traje de baño?-.

-Si, es que… es que me da mucha vergüenza que tú me veas mientras me cambio. ¿Podrías darte la vuelta?-. Tenten le pregunta a Neji con carita de pucherito.

-Como tú digas-. Neji se da la vuelta, mientras Tenten se vestía con su traje de baño-.

-Listo-. Dijo Tenten.

Era hermoso como lo lucía. Era una bikini, de color azul y tenia bordados de color blanco.

-WOW-. Exclamó Neji.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?-. Preguntó Tenten algo triste.

-Es increíble como lo luces-. Sonrió e chico.

-Gracias-. Tenten lo abrazó y lo empezó a besar, pero fueron interrumpidos por cierta rubia.

-¿Están listos?-

-¡INO, TOCA LA PUERTA!-. Gritaron los novios.

-Lo siento-. Ino volvió a salir, cerró la puerta y esta vez volvió a entrar tocando la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó enojado Neji.

-Los estamos esperando, ¿están listos?-.

-Yo ya estoy lista, Neji te dejo para que puedas vestirte-.

-Gracias-.

Tenten se fue reprochando a la rubia en voz baja para que nadie supiera lo ocurrido.

-La próxima vez, golpea-.

-Si, si lo siento-. Se disculpó Yamanaka. cierto una pregunta-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Neji besa bien?-.

-¡Ino!-.

-Ya, ya perdón. No volveré a preguntar esas cosas.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Gracias-.

Todos esperaban a Neji. Cuando el ya estaba listo, se fueron hacía la playa.

Naruto llevaba a Hinata en su espalda ya que ella no podía caminar muy bien.

-Naruto, estoy bien de veras-. Le dijo Hinata a su novio.

-Descuida Hina, yo estoy bien, además quiero que tú estés bien y te recuperes pronto-. Sonrió Uzumaki.

-Pero…-. Hinata fue interrumpida.

-Pero nada amor, yo te llevaré y te traeré de vuelta en mi espalda. Me lo prometí a mi mismo-.

Hinata reconoce el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo y le regló un tierno beso un si mejilla derecha. El rubio se sonrojó.

Finalmente llegaron a la playa que estaba solo a una cuadra.

-Llegamos, se alegró la pelirrosa-.

-Al fin. No creí que fuera tan problemático venir hasta aquí-. Dijo Shikamaru.

-Shika, tu siempre con lo problemático-. Le dijo Temari.

Bajaron hacía la playa, hacía mucho calor, que apenas llegaron se metieron al mar, excepto Hinata.

-Hina ¿vamos?-.

-No Naruto, es que me duele algo el pie, y creo que será mejor quedarme aquí sentada. Tú ve si quieres-.

-Ni hablar. No dejaré aquí sola a mi novia-.

-Amor, no te preocupes-.

-Me quedaré a tu lado-. Naruto se sentó a su lado y la agarró de la mano.

Cuando salieron del agua, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru y Gaara, jugaron un partido de fútbol. Mientras las chicas los observaban.

En un momento del partido, las muchachas se les acercaron, todas menos Hinata, pobre.

-Les proponemos algo-. Habló Tenten

-¿Qué?-. Preguntaron los muchachos.

-Un partido Chicas vs. Chicos.- Dijo Temari.

-Problemática, no te enojes, pero son mujeres-. Le dijo Shikamaru a su novia.

-¿Eso que significa vago?-. Preguntó Temari algo enojada.

-Significa que las dejaremos ganar por ser nuestras novias o les ganaremos jugando bien-. Respondió Shikamaru.

-Entonces, probemos tu teoría-. Desafió Matsuri.

-Eso es una locura-. Se rió Kiba.

-Es lo que ustedes creen-. Dijo Ino sacando la lengua.

-Pero...-. Kiba es interrumpido por Sasuke.

-De acuerdo, si las chicas quieren que les demo una paliza, se las daremos-. Sasuke siempre con su voz fría.

Ya estaba a punto de comenzar el partido, pero una pelirrosa habló.

-Esperen todos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si nosotras ganamos, ustedes no llevaran en sus espaldas cuando volvamos-. Habló Sakura.

-¿Y si nosotros ganamos?-. Preguntó Gaara.

-¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren?-. Pregunto Ino.

-Si nosotros ganamos, serán ustedes quien nos lleven en sus espaldas-. Dijo Sasuke.

-¿QUÉ?-. Gritaron

-Entonces ustedes tendrán que admitir que somos geniales y que las chicas no saben jugar al futbol-. Dijo Kiba.

-Amor, ni lo sueñes preferimos llevarlos en nuestras espaldas a que decir una pura estupidez-. Se enojó Ino.

-Bueno, entonces que esperan para comenzar a jugar-. Dijo Neji.

El partido comenzó. Los muchachos jugaba bien y las chicas no se quedaban atrás. En un momento, Sasuke, logra meter un gol. A las muchachas no les gusto mucho la idea de llevar a sus novios cargados en sus espaldas, así que no iban a darse por rendidas. Sakura le pasa el valón a Matsuri, y con todas sus fuerzas patea metiendo un golazo al ángulo. Iban uno a uno, faltaban solo quince minutos para que el partido llegara a su fin. Gaara se acerca a la portería para meter un gol, lo logra. El partido estaba a dos a uno. Tenten recibe el valón de parte de Ino, corre por toda la cancha, hasta quedar enfrentada con su novio. Neji no la dejaba pasar ni aunque fuera su novia, pero esta no se rendía, miró para todos sus lados pero aún manteniendo la concentración en el valón. Ve a Sakura pero sería un riesgo ya que estaba Gaara a su lado. Matsuri estaba libre, perfecto. Le pasa el valón a Matsuri. Ella corre lo más rápido posible. Logra meter un gol más, según las muchachas, ella nació con el don del fútbol. Dos a dos estaba el partido. Faltaban solamente cinco minutos. El equipo que metiera un gol, sería el ganador, pero la cosa no estaba fácil para ninguno de los dos. Hinata y Naruto observaban entretenidamente el partido. Solo faltaba un gol. Ino empezó a correr hacia la portería con el valón, se lo pasa a Sakura, pero esta pierde cuando es robado por Sasuke. El pelirrojo patea pero no entra, ya que es detenido por un cabezazo de parte de Tenten. Matsuri vuelve a recibir el valón. Pero esta vez no pudo llegar a la portería ya que fue detenida por Gaara. Tenía dos opciones, arriesgarse y tratar de meter el gol por su cuenta o tratar de que alguna de las chicas pudiera recibir e valón y meter el gol. Estaba encerrada, ambas decisiones eran difíciles pero no imposibles. Decidió pasar el valón pero a quién. Vio a Ino, y aunque ella sea la peor jugadora del mundo no había otra opción. Le pasa el valón, la rubia corre y corre. Nadie lo podía creer, Ino Yamanaka estaba cerca de meter un gol, era casi imposible. Lo logra, era algo sorprendente. Ino metió un gol, las chicas festejaron, la aplaudieron. Los chicos tampoco lo podían creer. Kiba se acercó a ella y la besó ya que estaba orgullosos de que su novia había hecho un gol. El partido ya había finalizado las ganadoras, las mujeres. Ahora los hombres debían traerlas de regreso sobre sus espaldas.

Llegó la hora de volver a la casa para poder salir en la noche. Los chicos no estaban enojados por perder, pero no les gustaba la idea.

-Esto es demasiado problemático-. Protestó el Nara.

-Lo sé. No entiendo como pudimos perder-. Agregó Kiba.

-Hmp…-. Comentó fríamente.

-Ya chicos, parecen bebés. Acepten perder-. Les dijo Naruto.

-Cállate Naruto, tu eres el que menos puede hablar sobre aceptar una derrota-. Le reclamó Neji.

-…-. Naruto no tenía nada que decir, cosa que era algo anormal.

-Jijiji-. Se escucharon unas risitas pequeñas por parte de la chicas.

-Aún no puedo creer que tú princesa hayas metido un gol-. Dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Gracias-. Ino le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

De pronto empezaron a caer unas gotas, que luego fueron muchas.

-Ahs, genial está lloviendo-. Protestó Matsuri.

-Supongo que llevar a una chica en momentos así es bueno-. Dijo Gaara.

-Tienes razón-. Lo apoyó Neji.

-Jaja si que graciosos chicos, muy graciosos-. Sarcásticamente dijo Sakura.

Todas las chicas miraron a Hinata, quien la pasaba bien según la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro.

-Hinata, ¿a caso no te molesta la lluvia?-. Preguntó Ino.

-Bueno, generalmente si estuviera sola, me molestaría, pero como estoy con mis amigos y con la persona que más amo…-. Miró a Naruto. -…no me preocupa la lluvia-.

-Hinata, tienes razón-. Dijo Tenten.

-Gracias-.

Llegaron a la casa y todos empezaron a alistarse para la noche.

**Bien, ¿que les pareció?**

**Reviews con lo que quieran, consejos, ideas, quejas, con lo que quieran.**

**Será mejor que me valla porque tengo mucha tarea(entupida tarea me distraen).**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Byee**


End file.
